Have You Ever Tried Sleeping With A Broken Heart
by rookiefan24
Summary: My take on what could have happened at the end of 2.07. Inspired by the Alicia Keys song with the same title. What if Traci decided to call Sam once she got Andy home? How I think the situation could have gone. Can be read as a prequel to The One Where Andy and Sam Go On Vacation. Hints of that story but can be read alone as well.
1. Chapter 1

Have You Ever Tried Sleeping With a Broken Heart

 **A/N:** Hey all! First, many many apologies for the confusion on the other fic. I hope it makes sense now. I promise I am still working on the next few chapters. It's actually a lot harder than you would think to write about people on vacation when you have never been to their destination. I have looked up a LOT of info on Niagara. Probably more than I ever needed to know. Anyway, expect that to be coming shortly. (I promise, Kate!)

So this fic may be a one-shot or at most two chapters? (You all know me, that could change) I am probably one of the last people on Earth still rocking an iPod touch for music in the car and it's been awhile since I updated the playlist. On my way home today, Alicia Key's "Have You Ever Tried Sleeping With a Broken Heart" popped up and it inspired me to write this. Set at the end of 2.07 and if I do it right, should flow nicely into The One Where Andy and Sam Go On Vacation. Consider it a prequel if you will.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. I'm willing to have a meeting though. Also, don't own the song, just the thoughts it inspired.

"Luke cheated. With Jo."

"I know."

"I'm tired." Andy told Traci as they drove towards her apartment, tears streaming down her face. She had tried so hard to keep herself together, to be the strong person she so desperately wanted to be, but when she got in the car with Traci, she couldn't help it. She knew Traci would never judge her, never think less of her or hold this night against her.

Traci reached over and put a reassuring hand on top of Andy's. She didn't say anything, knowing there wasn't really anything she could say in the moment to calm her friend. Instead, she let the comfortable silence fill the air, mixing with the soft, heartbreaking cries of her best friend. As she drove, Traci thought of what to say, what to do, that could help her friend.

Deciding maybe the silence wasn't helping, Traci switched on the radio, turning the volume to a low, but stil audible level. A few minutes later, a slow song that Traci recognized began to fill the space. She was going to switch stations, not knowing if Andy would really want to hear a break-up ballad, when Andy beat her to the control, only to Traci's surprise, she turned the volume up.

Even if you were a million miles away

I can still feel you in my bed

Near me, touch me, feel me

Traci glanced at Andy as she slowed for a red light. There was something different about the look on Andy's face. Traci imagined Andy would be thinking of Luke, but looking at her friend, she found herself second guessing that idea. Traci knew what happened with Nixon earlier in the day and began to wonder if the tears Andy was crying were just for her failed relationship with Luke, or if they had something to do with Sam not being the one to be there when it mattered today.

So tonight, I'm going to find a way to make it without you.

Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart?

Well you could try sleeping in my bed

Lonely, own me, nobody ever shut it down like you

When the second verse started, Andy shocked Traci by singing along softly with the words and it was then that Traci's suspicions were confirmed. And Traci knew what she needed to do, how to really help her best friend.

They pulled up to Traci's and exited the car. Traci led Andy to her door, hand firmly in hers as Andy looked a bit unsteady on her feet. As they reached the door and Traci unlocked it, Andy shifted and for the first time, Traci could make out the bruises on her best friend's delicate neck. Swallowing her own tears, Traci led Andy inside, instructing her to sit on the sofa and relax.

Andy didn't even try to argue, wedging herself into the corner of the sofa, pulling her knees to her chest she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. As she closed her eyes and went to blow out the air she sucked in, her mind immediately betrayed her with images of Ray Nixon just before he tried to strangle her. It was all too much, and suddenly Andy felt trapped.

When Traci came back into the living room a minute later, bottle of wine tucked under one arm, water bottle in her hand and a blanket and pillow in the other, she stopped at the sight in front of her. Andy was frantically stripping her hoodie and shirt off, as if it was burning her skin. Traci quickly set down the items in her hands and rushed to Andy's side.

"Andy, Andy it's okay. You are here and safe. It's okay Andy. Calm down." Traci used her best soothing mom voice as she gently grabbed Andy's wrists, trying to bring her friend out of her panic attack.

Andy's eyes were wide and wild, darting around the room without really focusing on anything. She felt a presence and somewhere in the back of her mind she registered the voice of her best friend trying to talk her out of the panic that had taken over.

After a few moments Andy finally started to calm down. Traci continued to soothe her, telling her over and over again in a calm, soft voice that she was okay and she was safe. Finally, Andy's breathing evened out and she glanced at Traci.

"I—I'm sorry, Trace, I don't know what happened. One minute I was sitting on your couch trying to calm down and I closed my eyes for a second and the next thing—" Andy's voice started to break and she stopped.

"I get it, sweetie, I really do. A lot happened to you in the last few days. Your mind is trying to process everything and it's difficult. It's a lot to take in. I brought you some things. I think maybe we will save the wine for another night, but you need to drink the water. It will help your throat. I have a pillow and blanket as well." Traci went to get the items she put down in her attempt to calm Andy. She handed over the water and busied herself making up Andy's bed.

When everything was ready, Andy sat back down, once again pulling her knees to her chest. Traci turned on the TV and channel surfed until she found Friends. She and Andy had been fans of the show since the later seasons were still on the air and she hoped that something familiar might help Andy. She glanced over to find Andy had already shifted into more of a sleeping position, her head gently resting on the pillow, fast asleep.

Traci smiled at the sight, hoping the almost peaceful look on Andy's face would remain. She stood up, covered her friend and made her way down the hall to check in on Leo before going to her own room. It was late, and she was beyond tired, but she wanted to talk to someone first.

"Hello? Traci? You okay, it's getting late." Jerry's familiar voice filled her ears. Traci couldn't help but smile and the tinge of concern in his tone. A few weeks ago she had called him late because Leo spiked a fever and she was debating taking him to the ER.

"Hi Jerry, I'm okay, I just got home a little bit ago… Andy's here." She trailed off.

"How is she doing? It's been a tough day for her, on all levels."

"Not good. I mean I knew she wouldn't be good, I just wasn't expecting her to be as not good as she is, although, honestly? I don't think it's as much about Luke as I expected it to be."

"What do you mean?" Jerry asked. He had been sitting at the Penny with Sam and Oliver, nursing a drink in case his best friend ended up not being able to drive. Surpisingly, Sam was also nursing a scotch, and Jerry couldn't help but wonder if he wanted to be sure he could drive. At the moment, Sam had gone to the bathroom. Jerry motioned towards the phone and Oliver nodded. Getting up, Jerry stepped outside to continue the conversation. He knew if Sam came back and figured out who Jerry was talking to, he would be at Traci's in a flash and Jerry wasn't sure that was the best move.

"Well, on our way home that Alicia Key's song came on, you know the one about sleeping with a broken heart? Anyway, I thought she wouldn't want to hear it, but she turned up the volume and even sang along softly with the second verse."

"So, Trace, I don't get what that has to do with anything other than Luke." Jerry told her.

"Jerry, do you know the lyrics? Think about it."

Jerry thought for a moment and decided to just pull them up on his phone. As he quickly scanned them, he caught on. "It's Swarek. Her hurt, her emotions, while I'm sure they have a lot to do with Luke, they also have a lot to do with Sam."

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm thinking. We got back here and I went to grab drinks and blankets for her and when I came back to the living room I found her in a full scale panic attack. It took me a few minutes but when she calmed down, she told me she had only closed her eyes for a second and she could see Nixon. She's sleeping now, but I know it won't last long and I honestly don't know what to do, Jerry. I've never seen her like this." Traci's own voice broke as she finished. Her heart was shattered for her friend, and Traci couldn't help feeling somewhat responsible.

"I told her to put Sam on ice. That Luke was stable and safe and wouldn't hurt her like Sam could. I knew she had feelings for Sam, but I wanted to protect her since T.O.'s and Rookie's are not supposed to be together. Maybe I should have just helped her hide it, this would never have happened."

"Traci, hunny, no. Stop. Andy is a grown woman, and while I know she listens to your advice she is capable of making her own choices. She chose Luke. Granted, I don't think she really wanted to. You would have to be blind not to see that she loves Sam, hell I think even a blind person would see it. But she for whatever reason, chose to try to push past it. I'm not trying to blame anyone here, just I don't want you to feel bad. Luke and Jo should feel bad. Hell, even Sam should feel bad for what happened earlier today, but not you."

"What do you mean should, Jerry? Please tell me Luke and Jo are not at the Penny right now. Together."

"They are. Came in a little while ago. They are celebrating closing Zoe's case and by the looks of things, that celebration probably won't end when the bar closes. I know Andy's not here to see it, but I thought maybe Callaghan would have some shred of deceny not to basically flaunt what happened in public like this, especially after what happened to his ex just a few hours ago." Jerry was disgusted at his colleague. After Andy left with Traci it was like the man turned a switch off in his mind and became a completely different person. He was no longer the apologetic, groveling ex.

"Listen, Sam's here. He went to the bathroom, but when he comes back… we'll talk. Let me know if anything changes or if she panics again."

"Okay, and Jerry? Thanks. Sorry I interrupted your drink."

"Are you kidding, Trace? Nothing to be sorry about. You never interrupt me. I love you, baby. Okay, he's back I gotta go."

"Love you too, Jerry." Traci hung up, smiling to herself. Hopefully Jerry could talk some sense into Sam. She knew that in reality, it would take some time for her friend to move on enough to let her heart be open to loving someone, but she knew Andy and knew deep down, Andy loved Sam. Loved him like she loved no other, not even Luke. Remembering their upcoming vacation in a few weeks, Traci smiled as she settled into her pillows. Maybe by the time they leave, enough time will have passed and something can happen. In that moment though, she just hoped to get some sleep before what she was certain would be a long night of being there for her friend.

Jerry hung up just as Sam reclaimed his seat. Oliver, who had taken residence in the seat on the other side of Sam, raised an eyebrow at Jerry. He had overheard the conversation and was ready to back Jerry up. He knew the guy would need it.

"So, Sammy how are you, really?" Jerry asked, sipping his drink as he watched Sam motion for refills and a round of shots. Sam only ever ordered shots when they were celebrating or when the day was a bad one and he wanted something to numb the thoughts in his head.

Sam sighed. He knew the conversation was forthcoming when he saw the look on his friends' faces after using the bathroom. He also knew he wasn't going to get out of this, hence the shots.

"I let her down today. I was jealous and I let my emotions get the better of me and she could have been… she was almost… I should have been the one." Sam couldn't get the words out, couldn't bring his mind to think about how close he really came to losing everything because he let his own ego get in the way.

"Listen, Sam, you can't beat yourself up over this." Oliver told him after the trio downed their shots. "You messed up. It happens to the best of us, but how could you have known that she would find the evidence she did? We've been trying to close this case for years. I don't think any of us could have guessed what was going to happen today, least of all her. Yes, you let your feelings get the better of you, but you have a chance to fix things. For the love of God man, get your head out of your ass and do something about this."

"He's right, brother. I just got off the phone with Traci and McNally, well she's not doing so well. She had a panic attack when she got to Traci's and she's sleeping right now but Traci thinks it's only going to be a matter of time before she wakes up."

Sam looked up when Jerry said panic attack. The thought of Andy trying to hold it together but not being able to made him feel even worse.

"What do you want me to do?" Sam finally asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Get over there and show her that you ARE there when it matters." Oliver told him.

"Sammy, we've been friends for a long time. You have never been this way. About anyone. You don't let women in. It's been who you are for so long, but this girl? You let her in. I know you know she's different. I'm not saying you go over there, profess your undying love and devotion to her, but I'm saying you go over there and show her that you're not going anywhere. Show her that when the chips are down you are not going to run, you're not going to chase the bottom of a bottle, and you're not going to put work before her. That's what she needs." Jerry knew if there was anyone on Earth that would calm Andy, Sam was that person.

Sam let the words sink in for a moment, before grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair. He stood, threw some bills down to cover the drinks and nodded at his best friends.

"Sam, tell her we're all thinking about her. We're all here. She's not alone." Oliver called. Sam nodded. He honestly didn't know what he was going to say or do when he showed up at Nash's, but he knew he needed to do something, he needed to right one of the wrongs in this very bad day.

"Sammy, one more thing." Jerry called. Sam turned.

"Traci said the bruises on Andy's neck are starting to show. It's… they're bad, man. Traci said Andy jumped almost off the couch when she went to touch her, so you're going to have to take it slow. You know the drill. But don't make her feel like the victim, you know it won't get you anywhere. I know you know this, but I know when you see her you're going to act on instinct…" Jerry trailed off. He knew Sam was in for a rough night and he didn't want Andy's physical response to deter him.

"Thanks, I will handle it." Sam told him, knowing full well that he would need to treat her with kid gloves, but without making her feel it. With one last glance at his friends, Sam headed off to show the woman he loved that he was still there.

But seriously, did you all really think I was going to keep this a one-shot?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Sam made his way across town to Nash's apartment, a myriad of thoughts wove through his mind. He was angry, mostly with himself, although he had to admit that he was pissed that she would once again put herself in harm's way without giving it a second thought. Granted, it was part of what made her the excellent copper she was fast becoming, but Sam was pretty sure her incessant need to run head first into danger would lead to premature grays or baldness on his part. She really had no clue what it did to him. He also felt guilt. A lot of guilt, actually. He knew better. As her superior officer, he knew he messed up when he left her the way he did. He knew he should not have let his own jealousy issues get the better of him, and cloud his judgement the way it had. He knew that even if he couldn't keep his emotions in check, he still had to find a way to do his job and have his partner's back. Wasn't that the fundamental rule he had taught her in the last year and change? She had his back more times than he could count in the relatively short time they had worked together and today he was the one to let her down. The thought made his stomach churn. Sam was sure he would never be able to forgive himself.

When he was only a few minutes from Traci's, he pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Sam?"

"Hey Traci, I will be at your place in about two minutes. Jerry gave me the address. I just wanted to give you a head's up so I don't wake anyone else when I come up."

"Thanks Sam. I will be at the door waiting."

"How is she, Traci? Has she woken yet?" Sam was worried. He honestly had no idea what he would say or do. He knew he ultimately wanted to get her in his truck, in his house, where he could be assured she was safe without making an ass out of himself in front of Nash. Traci was cool, and Sam was sure she wouldn't judge, but he needed to talk to Andy and didn't want to do it with an audience.

"She's not fully awake, but she's been stirring for the past ten minutes or so. She's been moaning a lot and her head is moving back and forth like she's trying to stay away from someone. I thought about waking her, but I don't want her to panic like she did last time."

"No, Traci, it's okay. Just hang tight and I will handle her. I just parked, be up in a second."

Sam hung up the phone and entered the building, taking the steps two at a time, true to his word he was in front of Traci less than a minute later. Traci nodded silently at Sam, taking in his sad eyes and downturned shoulders. This was the opposite of the usual overconfident man she had come to know. It was unnerving to say the least. She opened the door so he could walk inside, gesturing with her head towards the darkened living room where Andy still sat, half lying, half sitting on the corner of the couch.

Traci wasn't joking. Andy was indeed moaning and moving her head, although now it looked like her head was thrashing back and forth. Sam also noticed her hands gripping the blanket. Andy was in the throngs of a nightmare. Sam was across the room in a split second.

"Traci," he said, his voice soft, barely above a whisper. "Can you please get a glass of water? She's going to need it."

Traci nodded and silently went to the kitchen. She had heard bits and pieces of Sam's childhood from both Jerry and Andy and figured Sam may have some experience with these situations. She was grateful he was there, and only hoped when Andy woke she would be honest with herself and allow Sam to take care of her. When things calmed down Traci fully intended to tell Andy how very wrong she had been when she told her friend to put Sam Swarek on ice. Traci didn't want Andy to get hurt, and she knew that Andy's feelings for her T.O. were deeper than any feelings Andy had for any other guy, Luke included. She also knew that with Andy's family history, this scared her friend more than anything. That coupled with everything Traci heard about Sam is what led her to believe Luke was the safer choice, even though deep down Traci knew Andy would never have that passionate, all-consuming love with the detective.

Now, as she stood in the quiet shadows of the dark kitchen, water in hand, Traci could see that Sam Swarek might be the bad ass cop that intimidated the rookies, but he was also caring, protective, and fiercely loyal. She watched as the man her friend had come to love crouched down in front of Andy. Slowly and ever so carefully, she watched him reach up and touch Andy's cheek, grabbing her attention. Andy's eyes were wild, seeing but not really seeing what was in front of her. Her hands began to shake, but Sam was ready. He held her face ever so gently in both hands, running his fingers soothingly from her forehead to her chin. The caresses, coupled with his soft voice were slowly but surely bringing Andy from her nightmare to the present. As Andy began to gain a bit more clarity, Traci decided she better give Sam the water he asked for. She quickly made her way to the couple, and silently placed the water next to Sam. She backed away to a chair on the other side of the room. She didn't want to spook Andy, whose focus at the moment was entirely on Sam.

"Shh sweetheart, I'm here. It's me. You're safe now, okay? You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise, just look at me, okay? Andy? It's time to wake-up." Sam's voice was low and calm. Even though her eyes were open, he knew from experience that she was not fully awake and he needed to gently prod her out of the terror that filled her thoughts.

Another moment of whispering softly and caressing her face and Andy's eyes finally gained focus. She blinked a few times and choked out, "Sam?" her eyes instantly filling with unshed tears.

"It's me, sweetheart. Here, drink this, it will help your throat." Sam opened the bottle of water and handed it to Andy, covering her shaking hands with his own strong, confident ones. He helped her take a drink and lovingly smoothed her hair out of her face. Setting the water back down, he took both Andy's hands in his own.

"Traci called me. You are at her house, remember? She was worried about you. You had a nightmare. I know you're going to tell me you're fine, but you're not fine Andy. I'm here now. I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier and you ended up in this mess, but I'm here now and I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Andy didn't know what to say so she just nodded, trying to process everything Sam was telling her. Truthfully, she was eternally grateful to Traci for calling Sam. As much as she was still angry with him for earlier, she wanted him, no, she NEEDED him tonight. Sam was always the one to make her feel better, the one to calm her nerves and make her feel safe and secure. More than anything she wanted that safety tonight. Before she could even say a word, Sam opened his mouth again.

"Why don't we let Traci get some rest and you come back to mine tonight? I know you're going to tell me you are going to be okay now, but I won't be, alright? I need to know you are safe tonight. So please, Andy, come with me, please? Sam knew she would resist, but he also knew if he made it about him and not her, she was more likely to go along with it. That lion's heart of hers never quit, regardless of how she was feeling.

Andy nodded. She was too tired to argue. "Okay, Sam."

Sam smiled and stood up, gripping Andy's hands in his own, he pulled her into a standing position and put his arm securely around her, pulling her close. Traci walked over to the couple, handing Andy's bag over to Sam. She pulled Andy into a hug, Sam never letting go of her other side. "Call me in the morning, okay?" Andy nodded as Sam gently guided her to the door.

As they went to walk through it, Sam turned back, "Thanks for taking care of her Nash. You are a good friend, now get some rest, I've got it from here." Traci smiled and nodded, "Good night, Sam. Andy." She closed the door, satisfied that her friend was in the best hands and would really be okay.

Sam drove silently through the streets of Toronto, his hand never leaving Andy's. She had fallen back to sleep almost as soon as Sam started the truck, only this time she looked slightly more relaxed than when he found her at Traci's. Sam was grateful. Hopefully he could get her to have a nightmare free rest of the night.

He pulled into his driveway and cut off the engine. Not wanting to disturb Andy, he gently closed his door, but not before grabbing her bag and slinging it over his shoulder along with his own. He walked to Andy's side, and gently opened her door. He debated waking her up for a moment, but decided against it. Instead, he unbuckled her seatbelt, slid one arm under her legs and the other around her back and easily and gently lifted her out of the seat. She settled into his chest, her head leaning on his shoulder. Instinctively, her arm reached up and gripped Sam's shirt. He couldn't help but smile as he quickly walked her to his front door. Settling her a bit more securely on his chest, he was able to take out his keys and get the door open. Dropping their bags in the front hallway, he kicked the door shut and walked to the living room, where he ever so gently deposited Andy on the couch. She whimpered slightly at their loss of contact, and he smiled. He watched her for a minute, until he was satisfied that she was okay for the time being. After covering her with a blanket, he went to the hallway to grab their bags.

After another quick glance at Andy, still sound asleep on his couch, Sam decided he had time for a quick shower and set off towards his bedroom, where the master bath adjoined. After a shower, he dressed for bed. Deciding Andy might want to change, he took out one of his shirts and a pair of pajama pants. He grabbed some towels and placed them in the bathroom for her. Then he went back to the living room to wake her.

"Andy, McNally, wake up. We're home now, you're safe." Sam gently shook her shoulders as Andy blinked a few times before sitting up and looking around.

When her mind caught up with her eyes and she remembered where she was, her eyes settled on Sam. "Sam? What, what time is it?" she let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"It's late. Almost one in the morning. I wasn't going to wake you but I didn't know if you showered at the station and I thought maybe it would help you…" he trailed off.

"Oh. Yeah, actually I think that would be great. I could use a shower." Andy agreed. Now that he mentioned it, she hadn't showered at the station and she really wanted to wash Nixon off her. She shuddered at the thought of him on her, his fingers pressing into her neck and her own fingers reflexively shot up to her bruised neck.

Sam gently caught her hand in his own. "It's okay. It doesn't look as bad as I'm sure it feels. It will probably be worse in the morning, but you are going to be okay, Andy. You will be okay." He caught her eye and they stared at each other for a long moment.

Sam finally cleared his throat. "I cannot tell you again how sorry I am about what happened today. When the call came over the radio, I swear to you, my heart stopped. All I could think about was getting to you before it was too late."

"You shouldn't have left me. And I'm not going to pretend I'm not angry, but I'm also grateful you came for me tonight. I—I don't know if I can get through this without you." Andy admitted as she looked down at her hands sitting still in her lap.

"I know, and I deserve to have you angry with me, for however long you want to be angry for. I'm just glad you're here. I needed to be able to see for myself that you were safe tonight. And I swear to you, I will never leave you like that again. Ever. I broke my own rule which is to always have your partners' back. You have always had my back. Always. Today I failed you and for that I am sure it will be a long time before I forgive myself."

The unshed tears that had been sitting in Andy's eyes since Sam woke her at Traci's finally spilled over. The day's events once again catching up to her, along with Sam's admissions of guilt it was too much to bear. As her body wracked with sobs, Sam gently pulled her to him, her head buried itself in the crook of his neck as he rubbed her back soothingly. They sat like that for what seemed like eternity, but Sam didn't care. He would hold her forever if he had to. He never ever wanted to let her go again.

Finally, Andy's tears began to subside. She pulled back and looked at Sam. "I'm so exhausted Sam. It's been a long day. Between what happened with us, Nixon, Luke I'm just… tired. I'm just tired Sam."

"I know you are, sweetheart, I know. I'm sorry about Luke. I'll kick his ass for you, just say the word. He didn't deserve you, Andy. You are worth more than that, than what he and Jo did."

"The ring wasn't even mine. How could I have been so blind? So stupid? Luke never looked at me the way he looked at her in the hospital when he was shot. I should have just ended it then. I honestly don't know why I didn't. I don't even know why I said yes, really." Andy trailed off. She knew things with her and Luke would never have worked out. If she was being honest she was more angry with herself for letting things get this far in the first place.

"Andy, it's not your fault. Luke and Jo did this, not you. It doesn't matter what you saw in the hospital, he left it still with you. This is on him, not you. If he had feelings for her, he should have said something before acting on them like he did." Sam was angry that the detective had the nerve to not only cheat, but try to cover it up.

"How about that shower before you fall asleep again?" Sam asked, changing the subject. He knew she would sit and berate herself all night if he let her. He also knew she was tired and she needed to get some sleep.

"Yeah, that would be good," Andy said, standing and looking around not quite knowing what to do next.

"I didn't know if you had other clothes with you so I already put something you can wear in the bathroom, and I grabbed some towels for you as well. There is a new toothbrush in the top right drawer. I keep some on hand because Sarah sometimes visits and doesn't always want to pack a big bag. The shower in my bathroom has the best pressure." Sam pointed towards his bedroom door and Andy nodded, as she made her way towards the room.

As Andy showered, Sam went to the kitchen. He made them each a sandwich and got out some pills and some water for Andy. He took everything into the living room, then went to his linen closet and grabbed the first aid kit that sat there. He had some cream for her neck. It would help with the bruising. He patiently waited for her to finish the shower.

A few minutes later, Andy emerged from the bedroom wearing Sam's clothes. A towel wrapped around her hair. She smiled when she saw what awaited her.

"I know it's late and you need to rest, but I also know you haven't eaten. I know you might not be hungry, but you need to eat, Andy. I also have some pills here. They will help you sleep and will help with the pain. I have some cream for your neck too. It will help with the bruising." Andy just nodded. She was too tired to argue with Sam and she knew he had to feel like he was taking care of her. She reached for the sandwich and they both ate quietly. When they finished, Sam went to the kitchen to put their dishes in the sink while Andy took the pills. When he returned, he opened the container that sat on the table.

"Can I?" he asked. He didn't want to do anything she wasn't comfortable with.

"Yes" Andy's voice was barely above a whisper.

Sam put some of the cream on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it. Andy tilted her neck up so Sam could get a good view. The places where Nixon's fingers pressed into her throat were beginning to yellow. Sam knew by morning there would be deep purple bruising if he didn't put the cream on now. Soft as can be, he began rubbing the cream into the bruise, taking care not to hurt the sensitive area.

"This will help keep the bruising from getting so dark, and will shorten the length of time it's bruised. It's prescription strength stuff." Sam told her as he worked.

When he was finished, he stood up to wash his hands and put the cream away. Andy hadn't said a word as he cleaned up and padded back to her spot in the living room.

"You need to rest, Andy. I have a spare room with a bed already made up for you. Or, you can sleep out here if you are more comfortable. My bed is comfortable too if you want to take that and I can sleep here…" he trailed off. He just wanted her to rest.

"Umm, the spare room, is it upstairs?" Andy asked. She knew Sam's room was on the first floor, but she hadn't seen a door for a spare and figured that was what was housed at the top of the steps.

"Yep, next to the office and second bathroom." Sam told her. He wondered where she was going with this.

"Actually, umm, I think I will stay on the couch, if that's okay with you. You're going to be in your room, right?" she asked. Truthfully, she was scared. As much as she knew Sam's house was safe, and she knew he would absolutely protect her, she didn't want to be on a different floor tonight.

"Yeah, or I can sleep in the recliner," Sam pointed to the chair in the corner of the room, across from the sofa. "Whatever you want, Andy. You tell me. I just need you to get some rest, okay sweetheart? You need it."

Andy took a deep breath. "Can you sleep on the recliner? Even if you just stay until I fall asleep? I—I don't want to have another nightmare, but if I do…" Andy's voice trailed off.

"Those pills I gave you should kick in soon and help you sleep pretty soundly. But if they don't, I will be here, I promise. I'm not going anywhere." Sam assured her, reaching out to smooth her wet hair behind her ear.

Andy gave him a small smile and he got up as she began to make herself comfortable on the couch. When she was in a good position, Sam reached for the blanket and gently covered her. He could see her eyelids drooping already, the pills having taken effect.

"Goodnight, McNally. I will be right here. I'm not going anywhere ever again," Sam whispered as he kissed her forehead. He went to the kitchen to grab himself a water before settling in for the rest of the night. On his way back to the living room he glanced at the three month calendar hanging on his wall, the week highlighted in red caught his eye. In a couple of months they would be leaving for their group vacation. As Sam settled into his recliner, pulling a blanket around himself, he couldn't help but smile. The time between now and their vacation would hopefully be enough for them to get beyond what happened today and for her to move on from her failed relationship. Maybe, just maybe this was the beginning of a new chapter for them. Sam let himself relax into sleep, thinking about the good that was hopefully in store for him and his McNally.

The next morning, Andy woke. She blinked a few times, taking in her surroundings before remembering the events of the night before. She glanced across the room and spied Sam still fast asleep in his recliner. She smiled to herself. She didn't know what time it was, but judging by the lightness of the sky through the window, it was still early morning. Andy yawned, shocked that she was able to get through the night without another nightmare. Sam wasn't lying about those pills. She was even more shocked that she had been able to sleep with a broken heart. Glancing back towards Sam she knew if she had stayed at Traci's sleep would not have come so easily for her. She knew she would not have had the restful night she needed. Andy knew in the coming days she and Sam would need to repair the hurts that happened. She would need to begin looking for a new place and move on with her life. As she settled back into the couch, allowing her eyelids to close once more, she knew things would be okay. She had gotten through the night, with Sam by her side, and she knew she would be able to get through the coming days as well. All wasn't right with her life, but she knew it would be and the thought calmed her as she fell back to sleep.


End file.
